Mi Historia
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Las memorias de Chile en cortas y simples palabras, entrelazadas con su gratitud hacia quien estuvo siempre allí a pesar de todas las cosas. ArgentinaxChile.


__**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia - Axis Powers_ y_ Latin Hetalia_ no me pertenecen. Son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y las chicas de Livejournal, respectivamente. Esto lo escribo por amor a sus maravillosas creaciones.

* * *

**Mi Historia**

_Ellos merodeaban por nuestras tierras como lobos hambrientos, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Cada uno traía en sus manos armas que escupían fuego y trueno, humillando a nuestros arcos y flechas y demás armas de algodón. Su piel parecía de metal, uno extraño. Sus cabezas cubiertas por cascos de plomo se burlaban de nuestros ataques de madera. Gente yendo y viniendo, capturas, mano de obra. Construyeron casas de piedra, establecieron jerarquías sociales, despertaron el interés de mi pueblo por un extraño metal amarillo que ellos llamaban oro. Los tomaban, se los llevaban y no los volvíamos a ver jamás. Escuchaba a menudo comentarios sobre mi gente, que se encontraba en ríos buscando pepitas amarillas entre las tierras del fondo del agua. Día y noche escuchando el llanto de madres desesperadas por la idea de no volver a ver a sus hijos jamás, sumiéndose poco a poco en la realidad de que ya no estábamos solos._

_Yo hacía un esfuerzo pensando en ello. Me dolía ver que mi gente era alejada de su tierra, de sus raíces y su cultura, para ser convencidos de que hay estatuas de tiza y madera que pueden escucharte y comunicarte con cierto ser extraño que según esos hombres pálidos y de cabellos claros algunos, habitaba en los cielos. Muchas veces encontré escritos con extraños caracteres e idiomas impresos en sus páginas, plasmando ideas que desconocía. Imágenes de una mujer con extrañas ropas sobre su cuerpo y sus manos juntas enfrente de su pecho, mirando hacia abajo con expresión tierna, como queriendo acoger en sus brazos a quienes la miraban por primera vez. Esas extrañas cruces que cuelgan de su cuello, y no sólo del de ella, sino también del de muchos invasores de lo que sabía bien nos pertenecía a nosotros._

_Uno de ellos, con extraños colores en sus ojos, se acercó a mí preguntándome el nombre. Le informé que me llamaba Chile, y él ocultó el verde de su rostro tras sus párpados, evitando que me sintiera nervioso y asechado._

_Acarició mi cabeza con ternura y yo cerré los ojos, llevado por ese sentimiento agradable que embargaba mi pecho. Pensé de inmediato que le agradaba._

_Pero al ver a mi alrededor ya todo, absolutamente todo era distinto. Ya no habían tierras vírgenes que visitar, sino edificaciones inmensas y majestuosas. Extraños lugares públicos que ellos llamaban plazas. Nuevos conceptos aparecían en mi vocabulario, ¿Cuándo demonios había aprendido lo que significaba ciudad? ¿Por qué al querer explicarme lo que es política, encuentro las palabras exactas para hacerlo? Me miro y me doy cuenta de que ya no existen bandas en mi frente, lanzas en mis manos ni trapos cubriendo lo que es sólo necesario. Frente al río Biobío, mi reflejo me gritaba que ya lejos quedaron esos años de niñez, en donde mi abuela me narraba historias de dioses fantásticos y seres sobrenaturales; o cuando ella me hablaba en su maravilloso idioma; el mapudungun. Ya todo eran conceptos nuevos._

_Pronto vinieron los deseos de independencia. A mi aparente y joven edad de 16 años logré ser un país firme. Antonio y sus soldados ya no volverían a mostrar dominio sobre mí, pues era Chile, una nación hecha y derecha, como lo he sido desde entonces._

_Luego vinieron guerras contra mis hermanos Perú y Bolivia. Conflictos tensos entre Martín y yo. Hoy todo está abandonado, olvidado. Seguimos siendo hermanos… Hermanos latinoamericanos. ¡Ah! Qué lindo suena._

_Es mi historia. Mi autobiografía en cortas 623 palabras. Yo soy Chile, Manuel González. Soy fuerte y único, sé amar y odiar. Tengo virtudes y defectos. Aficiones e indiferencias. Ya a mis 200 años, sé que he de seguir creciendo de la mano de quien tanto amo._

_Yo soy Chile, y ésta es mi historia._

Dejó la pluma en el tintero cuando hubo hecho la última letra sobre el firme y delgado papel. No era común ya, a esos años, escribir con tinta, pero siempre fue fuente de inspiración hacerlo.

Tomó entre sus manos todas las hojas. Pequeñas, si se les compara con otras. Reguló los bordes con golpecitos en su escritorio y las miró, sonriendo.

La puerta de la pequeña sala en la que solía escribir y leer se abrió repentinamente, mostrando la figura de cierto rubio hostigoso tras ella.

—Che, Manu… te busqué por todos lados. Estaba preocupadísimo por vos…—Dijo él, acercándosele y abrazándolo. Fijó su vista en las hojas que Manuel había ordenado antes, y preso por la curiosidad, las tomó—. ¿Qué es esto, Manu?

—Nada oh, _hueón metío_—respondió quitándoselas. No sonó molesto, sino más bien divertido—. Y no _teníai_ para qué preocuparte tanto. Tampoco soy un cabro chico.

Volvió a tomar las hojas color crema, y las guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Manu, ¿qué escribías? —Preguntó con su dedo índice sobre su boca, en un gesto infantil y por lo demás, demasiado tierno. Chile lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Cosas que me ayudan a desahogarme—Confesó. Nunca era tan abierto en cuanto a sus aficiones.

—Yo también puedo ayudarte con eso, boludito lindo—Intentó besarlo, pero Manuel le puso la mano en la boca, empujándolo suavemente mientras sonreía divertido.

Rieron juntos y de forma inocente. Cómo no reírse de Argentina en esas situaciones.

—Si sé, Martín. Pero tú _sabís_ que me gusta mucho la literatura.

—Cualquiera lo sabría—Dijo, mirando a su alrededor los miles y miles de libros que Manuel tenía en sus estantes—. No hace falta conocerte mucho. Visitando este lugar de tu casa es suficiente…

—Aunque no pienso informárselo a nadie más. El único que sabe de esto_ erís_ tú…—Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. Le acarició el rostro con ternura, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que también lo sabía Arthur—Contestó, sin poder evitar sonar molesto.

—No_ empecís_ con eso Martín—Ordenó cortante—. Tú _erís_ más especial y odioso que él. Además, Arthur es sólo un amigo, y tú_ erís_ más que un amigo, ¿o no?

—Ya lo sabía porque soy _grosso, ¿visteh?_ —Y le giñó el ojo con picardía. Le besó dulcemente los labios mientras ambos mostraban sonrisas ingenuas y sentidas. Martín volvió a mirar el escritorio, específicamente el cajón donde Manuel había guardado las hojas—. ¿Puedo leerlas? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Algún día—Contestó el otro, devolviéndole el beso.

—¿Qué día? —Insistió.

—Yo sabré qué día. Por ahora quiero que te_ olvidís_ de esas hojas y que te_ preocupís_ de mí.

A pesar de todo su amor al arte, Martín seguía siendo su especial atracción, su especial fortuna…

Su verdaderamente importante posesión.

—Sos un pesado, che—le recriminó. Chile sólo sonrió, sin importarle demasiado ese comentario—. Pero igual te amo. ¿Vos me amás, cierto? —Necesitó preguntarle.

Manuel lo miró extraño, pegando su frente a la de Martín y haciendo más firme el agarre en su cuello y el otro en la cintura del chileno.

—Obvio que te amo, _hueón_ tonto—Le dijo, besándolo vehementemente luego.

—¿Más que a tus libros y a escribir?

Chile miró a su alrededor, examinando su entorno. Esa sala tan única y acogedora que solía recibirlo en esos años de soledad, cuando su orgullo eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero alguien especial se le había presentado en el camino, sacándolo de esa oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando supo la respuesta a la pregunta que Argentina le había hecho.

Y se sentía muy orgulloso de saber que fueron esos ojos verdes los que lo rescataron de la oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso.

Iba a agradecérselo por el resto de su vida.

—Más que a mis libros y que a escribir. _Erís_ más especial que todo esto, Martín.

Él sonrió otra vez, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Vaya que agradecía estar entre esos brazos. Esos que fueron los únicos en romper la barrera que Chile había construido durante tanto tiempo.

El amor fue más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa.

Se lo agradecía a la vida.

El ángel de la salvación había logrado rescatarlo.

Y, susurrando de forma casi inaudible, lo expresó.

—Gracias, Martín…—Y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Oneshot cargado de ternura xD o algo parecido... En fin._

_Este fic fue un ataque que me dio una noche de insomnio. Una desesperación por escribir algo más bonito entre Chile y Argentina entre tanto drama xD Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por leer :3!_

_Nos vemos a la próxima!_

* * *

Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
